The present invention relates to a greeting card and, in particular, to a greeting card which includes as an integral part thereof a collapsable container or receptacle which may be opened by the recipient and used in the appropriate manner.
A typical greeting card, while indicating to the recipient the concern and wishes of the sender, is a device of limited practicality. Soon after receipt by the recipient the card is often discarded, its message having been duly received and noted by the person to whom it was sent. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a greeting card which may be utilized for something additional than the mere transmission of sentiments or thoughts.
In accordance with the present invention a greeting card or envelope including an integrally mounted and folded paper or other flexible material container is provided. The container is so dimensioned as to be foldable to a size compatible with the dimensions of the greeting card or envelope, and is removably mounted to one surface thereof. Additional card or envelope surfaces are provided for addressing purposes as well as the communicating of the appropriate sentiment. The foldable container or receptacle itself may be provided with appropriate indicia to coordinate and further reinforce the tenor of the greeting card.